


Mending Bridges

by SelfshippingSylveon (CatContessa)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it's selfship don't like it then leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/SelfshippingSylveon
Summary: Hanzo is desperate as a turf war among the Yakuza is causing problems in Hanamura. Against the advice of the Elders, he asks for Overwatch's help, and they send Blackwatch to bolster security. With them is Lyz, who has been missing from the brothers' lives for the better part of three years. Will apologies be enough to heal the broken bonds?





	Mending Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Posting more selfship fics here now. I wish Tumblr didn't make me so paranoid with this nonsense. For the sake of not worsening my depression, if you don't like self insert/canon, please just turn back. I'm not in the mood to argue.

The public mostly turned a blind eye to the conflict between Yakuza families in this prefecture, but they knew well to steer clear of it- doors were locked, and those who were wary enough stayed off the streets after a certain time of night. The Minamoto and Nagawa clans had started creeping in on the Pachinko parlours, taking away a few loyal joints that had been handing over some good money, and then there was the Italians muscling in on the synthetic drug trade and buying out their usual suppliers, and the Ayanokoji clan looking to sink their claws into the southern islands from their cosy little spot up in Sapporo. Gun fights had already broken out on the streets and the Shimadas had already lost some good men and money- more than its new Lord was willing to deal with. The elders had been breathing down his neck with every new report of conflict, and between that and his brother's debauchery, it was all culminating in one big headache for Hanzo. Still fresh into his twenties, he was starting to get a little overwhelmed. They needed to bolster their security at the castle, but doing so would take their collectors off the streets, and Hanzo needed his best men where they were to maintain the clan's authority in the city; this could only mean that their best shot was to call in reinforcements, but who could he possibly ask when their forces were already stretched so thin? Who could he trust? He was musing over it in the office, looking at the same reports over and over, hoping to find something that his underlings must have noticed that could give them the upper hand, only to have his thoughts interrupted when Genji loudly- and drunkenly- stumbled in. The younger scion's hair was a neon green mess, lipstick smeared on his neck up to his jawline and staining the button-up shirt he was wearing, which was half-unbuttoned (unevenly), half tucked in, rumpled and stained with alcohol; Whoever brought him home must have caught him in the middle of something. 

 

Hanzo sighed and gave him the most unimpressed look. "I've told you not to come in here- especially when you're drunk."

 

"It's not even your office," Genji slurred, almost tripping over his own feet as he stumbled over to one of the _zabuton_ in front of the desk and sat down. "Whatcha doin'?"

 

Hanzo fought the urge to gag.  _His breath stinks of alcohol._ "Reading reports."

 

"Anything good?" 

 

Hanzo shook his head and locked the tablet. "No." He rubbed his temples. "We face opposition on all sides. It's like this was coordinated, though I've never known the Ayanokojis to take such an expansionist approach."

 

Genji offered little else than a thoughtful hum in return, lying down on his side and propping his head on his hand. "So what's the plan, _Lord_ Hanzo?" It was a sarcastic remark, but Hanzo was too tired to rise to his jab.

 

"There is no plan yet." Hanzo rose from behind the desk and started walking around it. "We need reinforcements, but it doesn't seem like we have anyone to help us."

 

Genji snickered. "What about Overwatch?" He joked. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind swooping in to the rescue."

 

Hanzo whirled around to face his brother. "You know we cannot!" He snapped. "They would sooner tear down our Empire than see it saved! How can you even think of suggesting something so--"

 

" _Jodan da_. Just joking." Genji got to his feet and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out. You're smart." He started stumbling off, mumbling about checking in on a Yumi-chan to see if she was doing anything next weekend.

 

"You're not to leave the castle," Hanzo warned. "Not until this is sorted out!"

 

Genji waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

 

"I'm serious! I won't lose you, too!" The words spilled from his mouth unbidden, but Hanzo meant it. It broke his heart knowing Genji wouldn't believe him, but the brief pause as Genji went to the door gave him some relief. 

 

"...Whatever." He left, stumbling off to his room, and Hanzo was left with the problem at hand. 

 

Of course, this wasn't going to be solved by pacing around, but this was becoming a pain. The next meeting with the Elders and other officials within the clan confirmed as much- they'd lost another good chunk of the eastern part of the city. Things were looking desperate, and Hanzo was sure he was going to find himself in trouble for this, but maybe Genji's drunken suggestion could very well save the clan- or at the very least, prevent a bloody turf war. It wouldn't make sense to involve innocent civilians in the conflict. 

 

Of course the elders hated it. Involving Overwatch in their matters was out of the question. He tried to reason with them. "With our enemies encroaching on all sides," He explained, "We face a coming physical conflict that could cause more casualties than I am willing to tolerate, as well as more pressure from those in the police force and the government who oppose us should any civilians be caught in the crossfire. We risk losing our seat of power. Overwatch has no doubt learned of this already and may be mobilising to neutralize the threat."

 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Mused Nobunaga, the only Omnic among the _Shimada-gumi_. "All the same, what will stop them from turning on us the second matters are sorted?"

 

There were murmured agreements from the rest of the room, and Hanzo held up a hand to silence them. "We will discuss that with whoever they send to negotiate. These are desperate times, I'm afraid. It is best we sort this as soon as possible before it gets too far out of hand."

* * *

 

"...you seriously did it?" Genji looked up at his brother with an expression somewhere between disbelief and concern. "Dude, I was drunk, why did you suggest that?"

 

"Believe it or not, it's what's happening." Hanzo folded his arms, looking down at Genji with a flat look on his face. He wasn't thrilled about this- or that Genji was still hungover from the night before. "I'll warn you again. Do not leave the castle."

 

Genji rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his phone. "Any idea who they're sending, or when they're coming? I have some stuff coming up I promised my friends I'd go to." 

 

"They'll be disappointed that you won't be attending." Hanzo plucked the phone from Genji's hands, which was met with a cry of protest, catching sight of a lewd picture some girl had sent before locking the screen. "Until this is over, stay here."

 

Genji pouted and got up, holding his aching head. "You're mean, _Anija_. I've got a hangover."

 

"Good, you'll recover faster without looking at a bright screen." Hanzo tucked the phone in the sleeve of his hakama. "One day without your phone might be good for you."

 

"You know I'm just gonna steal it back later." Genji tried a smirk, but winced as his head gave a painful throb, and he made a noise like he was going to vomit. He had to catch himself on the wall before he fell on his face. 

 

Hanzo sighed. "When are you going to start taking this seriously?" He asked. "You're not a child anymore, Genji. You're an adult, act like one."

 

Genji huffed. "That's your job, Mister Big Scary _Oyabun_." He crossed his arms. "You've been no fun since Dad died. I bet you scared _her_ away, too, just to make me miserable."

 

That wasn't fair, but Hanzo kept his temper even, pushing back the painful memories. "I'm doing what Father trusted us to do. It's your own fault if you go looking for comfort in anything that so much as pays you a compliment."

 

"They're my friends!" Genji protested, but Hanzo wouldn't hear it.

 

"She's not coming back, Genji. And what would she think of you if she did?" He turned to leave. "I'll have men watching the gates tonight. They will drag you right back inside if you try to leave. I mean it." Hanzo pretended not to hear Genji's fist connect with one of the posts outside out of frustration, and that he didn't feel bad for bringing up the past like that.

 

Genji stormed back to his room, his head pounding as he snatched up some more ibuprofen and downed it with a few mouthfuls of water before sitting down on his futon with a groan as his brain gave a painful twinge. It wasn't fair. None of this was even slightly fair. Hanzo hadn't cared about him since he became _Oyabun_. It wasn't fair for him to be lecturing him about who he should and shouldn't be seeing and then bring her into it. He laid on his side and reached under the futon, pulling out an old polaroid he'd taken years ago. Whether it was the hangover or the nostalgia, he couldn't stop the tears that came.

 

"...Where did you go?"

* * *

 

"Okay. Bandages, iodine, antiseptics..." Green eyes ran through the list on her clipboard, her fingers tapping on the various items in one of the medkits she was inspecting before her usual rounds of restocking the drop ships. Lyz sighed as she looked across the hangar and tied up her hair, starting to push the cart full of supplies from one ship to another. This was her life now for three years, training as a field medic under her Aunt's instruction- not the life she wanted. Not a day went by that she didn't think of the people she'd been forced to leave behind, the future that could have been with the ones she loved; Angela would never have allowed it. 

 

Two ships in, she heard someone walk into the hangar. "Short stack! You in here?" 

 

McCree. She sighed and turned around. "What do you want, Jesse?"

 

Jesse walked over with his usual sauntering gait and stuck his thumb behind him. "Hefe wants you fer' a briefing."

 

Lyz blinked. "I'm being assigned to the unit again?" She asked. "For what?"

 

"Far as I know, some bodyguard thing." He shrugged. "All I know is that we're both supposed to be gettin' all caught up on it right about now. Y' comin'?"

 

Lyz shut the door of the airship and started following him, taking the cart of medkits with her. "If it's a bodyguard job, why does Gabe want me? I'm like, the least threatening person ever."

 

"See, that's what I said, but Gabe said to go get'cha anyways." Jesse shrugged. "Probably ain't too important. Or he's gettin' you a cover job for this one, who knows."

 

Lyz started mentally running over the list of the languages she spoke, just in case, and decided not to ask any more questions until the briefing. 

 

Gabe looked disgruntled as he handed out files to Lyz, Jesse, and a couple of other agents that were on the mission- one was one of the flyboys around the hangar, and the other was a man named Axe, who she wasn't fond of at all; she hoped they'd have nothing to do with each other on this job. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, here's the rundown: things are a little hot over in Japan right now. You got the bigwig Ayanokojis up in Sapporo getting greedy, then the local clans in Kyoto trying to take territory from the Shimadas, while the Italians are trying to take a fat cut of their synthetics trade." Taking territory from the Shimadas? Lyz tried not to look concerned or confused. That was the worst idea you could have. Hanamura was _their_ territory. She opened up the file, almost balking at the photographs inside- bodies of dead Yakuza and civilians paperclipped to translated police reports- then felt a painful twinge in her chest at the photographs of the Shimada heirs. She shut the folder and listened in. With things getting hot, an informant for Overwatch within the Clan had gotten word that their forces were stretched thin enough as it was and were starting to get desperate enough to go looking for help. They didn't want a turf war, and neither did the Japanese government, police, or Overwatch. "So," Gabe concluded. "You'd better pack your bags for our vacation- we leave tonight, twenty one hundred hours. Dismissed."

 

Lyz was way too thankful that the others had left first. She didn't really feel like talking to them, or anyone right now- the conflicting emotions swirling in her chest were trying her insides in knots. She was going home, but at the same time, it would be back to Shimada Castle, to Hanzo and Genji. She avoided the rest of the team and went back to the hangar to finish organising the medkits- she at least wanted some peace and quiet while she mulled over her feelings on the matter. Going home was supposed to be a good thing; she'd wanted to go back for as long as she'd been with Overwatch now, but not this way. She hadn't even been allowed to mourn Sojiro's death, how would Reyes and McCree react to her knowing his sons so intimately? She dreaded the looks she'd get showing up in her fatigues; the thought made her stomach tie itself in a painful knot. She eventually finished, then left to pack, making sure to tuck her old Pachimari plush into her pack, giving it a big hug before she placed it on top of her things and pulling the drawstring tight. Reyes would get her passport off of her Aunt, she knew, but hoped he wouldn't say much or that Angela didn't know anything else other than it was just a mission to somewhere. With luck, she could see the boys again and nobody would find out about anything- she wasn't sure she could talk her way out of it if they did.


End file.
